The objective of this proposal is to evalute the effect of selected nutritional stresses (amino acid deficiencies, protein deficiency, high tryptophan diet and alcohol) on the induction of liver cancer due to chemical carcinogens (ethionine, N-2-fluorenylacetamide or 3'-methyldimethylaminoazobenzene). The project will test whether alterations in diet may influence the incidence and course of development of liver cancers. Also the effect of dietary alterations on the growth of intrahepatically transplanted hepatomas will be evaluated.